


Knowing When to Let Go

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Love/Life Decisions, Secret Love/Confessions, Slight Sexual Innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine is torn between moving in with her boyfriend of four months Phillip or continuing to wait on Egon.





	Knowing When to Let Go

It’s a beautiful spring day in New York. The Ghostbusters haven’t been too busy with calls. But the blue skies and birds chirping haven’t been noticed by their secretary. 

Janine has been dating a guy named Phillip for the last four months. He’s a new teller at the bank the guys use for their business deposits. They met when he was the poor soul who had to face the redhead’s wrath due to an error made by another teller. Janine had prepared the deposit slip with seven checks; one of the checks was misplaced by the younger female teller. It was a sizable amount, and Janine had come in to find out why the balance was off. She hadn’t noticed at the time, but after reviewing the statement, she decided to make a personal appearance on behalf of her bosses. The truth was the guys volunteered Janine to do their dirty work because if Peter went, he’d likely come back with a date instead of a solution. Besides, Janine was the team’s pit bull when it came to things like this.

Phillip had taken Janine aside to figure out what had happened. After forty-five minutes, he found the error. He corrected it and apologized several times. He was quite impressed by the ballsy Brooklyn gal so he called the office later that day to ask Janine out. Since she had waited more than long enough for the elusive Dr. Spengler, she accepted. 

But, after four months, Phillip is starting to want to move their relationship further. They’ve been intimately involved for a little over two months. Janine isn’t sure what she wants. She wants to move on but can’t bring herself to completely forget Egon. 

So, she’s been giving Phillip one excuse after another, and she’s quickly running out of good ones. She hasn’t told him about the feelings she still has for Egon, but he suspects it’s one of the Busters. 

During this time, the guys have accepted Janine’s new guy, all except for Egon. The guys knew he was keeping himself busy in the lab because he’s jealous. But Janine thinks he just doesn’t care, which is adding to her mixed feelings.

This particular day, Winston and Ray had gone upstairs to the kitchen for lunch. Egon was in the lab. Peter was sitting at his desk acting like he’s working, but he’s really eavesdropping on Janine’s phone call. 

“Phillip, I’ve told you. Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to be moving in together? Yeah, I know it’s been four months. But, this is a big step…..I’m just not sure I’m ready….give me til this weekend. I’ll make a decision by then. Ok? I’ll talk to you later. No, this Thursday won’t work; I’m working late to purge files. Yeah, Friday is good. Ok, bye.”

“Hmmm,” Peter thought. “She didn’t say ‘I love you’ at the end.” He wondered if he’d ever heard her say it? He heard Janine sigh out loud. He got up to bring some papers he had signed off on to her desk.

“Hey Red! I’ve finally finished these!” He chirped as he handed her the papers.

“Thanks, Dr. V,” she replied without looking at him. 

Peter held his tongue, realizing this wasn’t the time to be an ass. Instead, he thought he’d drop a bug in Egon’s ear. 

Peter walked into the lab. Egon looked up.

“Yes, Peter?” He asked, annoyed at the intrusion.

Peter walked into the lab very casually and sat down on the couch. “Just thought you oughtta know Janine’s beau wants her to move in with him.” He then folded his hands behind his head, leaned back and propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.

Egon almost dropped the slide of purple slime he was examining under the microscope. Peter saw but didn’t comment. 

“I see. What was her response?” Egon asked, trying to sound like he wasn’t interested but failing miserably.

“She’s not sure. I heard her say she’ll know by the weekend,” Peter said, watching Egon closely for his reaction.

Egon put another slide under the microscope. He studied it while talking to Peter. “It’s really none of our business. Why are you telling me?”

Peter frowned. “Just thought you’d like to know….since you obviously are jealous.”

Egon looked at Peter angrily, then resumed working on another slide. “What makes you think I’m jealous?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe cause you’ve been closed off in this lab since she started dating him. Not to mention the fact that you’ve examined the same slide of goo three times since I’ve been sitting here,” Peter laughed.

Flustered, Egon sat back in his chair and looked at Peter. “Janine has the right to do whatever she needs to do.”

Peter sat up and gave Egon a very serious glare. “Damnit Egon! Fight for her! Janine’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you, and you know it!”

Egon sighed and adjusted his glasses again. “Peter, my feelings are moot. She’s been seeing him for four months. And I’m sure she’s done more than just ‘see’ him by now.”

“You could be ‘seeing’ her if you’d stand up for her!” Peter yelled, frustrated. He calmed himself quickly and looked back at Egon, who had hung his head, disgusted with himself.

“Spengs, why don’t you just be there for her? If you’re not ready to say you love her, then make sure she knows she can talk to you if necessary,” Peter suggested. “Something is holding her back from saying yes to this shacking up deal; with any luck, it’s her feelings for you.”

Egon looked at Peter, managing a weak smile. “You’re saying to let her cry on my shoulder, as they say?”

Peter nodded. “Yes! And make your move then!”

Egon sighed again, then returned to his slime samples. Peter shook his head and left the lab. He knew Egon needed time to absorb the information. He only hoped it wouldn’t take him too long.

****************************  
It was Tuesday when Peter had overheard Janine’s phone conversation with Phillip. It was now Wednesday shortly before lunch. Peter was at his desk reading a magazine. Winston and Ray were giving Ecto-1 a tune up. Janine was finishing up some filing before heading out to lunch.

Egon came downstairs, stopping in front of Janine’s desk. He cleared his throat to get her attention as she was standing in front of the filing cabinets with her back turned.

“Oh, Hi Egon!” She said happily as she turned to face him. “What can I do for ya?”

“Well….I….ahhh….was hoping you could accompany me,” he said, blushing and pulling at his shirt collar. 

“Sure!” Janine practically squealed. She tried quickly to calm herself, placing her hand over her mouth and giggling. “Ahem...I mean, yes. What did you have in mind?”

By this point, Peter had laid his magazine down and was straining to hear the conversation. Winston and Ray continued to finish up their work on Ecto-1, but they were trying to listen, too. All three men were extremely shocked with Egon’s behavior.

“I….need a woman’s perspective,” Egon said. “And I thought maybe we could grab lunch while we’re out?”

Janine’s face lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Yeah! Sounds great! I’ll get my jacket!”

Together, they walked out the door. Once it closed, Winston high fived Ray while Peter came out from his office area, feigning a heart attack.

“Oh my god!! I can’t believe it!” Peter screamed.

“Our little boy is growing up,” Winston said, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Ray just laughed.

*************************  
“So, where are we going?” Janine asked Egon as they walked along the street.

“You’ll see,” Egon said with a smile.

They walked another block when Egon spoke up: “here we are!” He held the door open for Janine. She was shocked that it was a jewelry store.

“Egon?” She asked.

He brought Janine to a counter lined with beautiful bracelets. They ranged from charm bracelets, to tennis bracelets with sparkling gems. 

“I’d like to get something for my cousin, Ashley. Her birthday is next week.”

“How old will she be?”

“Actually, she’s just a year younger than you,” Egon replied.

Janine’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Oh! So, you’d like to know what would look good?”

“Exactly,” Egon said. 

Janine smiled warmly. “Well, is she tall like you or shorter?”

Egon looked confused.

“What I mean is, does she have a lean physique or is she a little more healthy?” Janine giggled.

“Oh!” Egon said, realizing her meaning. “She’s not as tall as I am, but she has a small frame...similar to yours.”

The sales woman walked over to greet them. “Good afternoon! May I help you with something?”

“Yes,” Egon said. “I’m looking for a bracelet as a birthday gift for my cousin.”

The woman looked at Janine. 

“I’m not his cousin; I’m here for a woman’s perspective,” Janine said with a smile.

The woman smiled. “If she’s your size, I would recommend this one.” She brought out a wide bracelet with bright diamonds that shone brightly. She placed it on Janine’s wrist.

As Janine turned her wrist one way then the next, she frowned. 

“You don’t like that one?” Egon asked.

“Not really,” Janine said. “I don’t know Ashley’s style, but personally, I think it’s too thick, too bulky.”

“Ok, let me suggest this,” the sales woman said. She removed the large bracelet and replaced it with a dainty tennis bracelet lined with tiny diamonds. 

Janine gasped as it was hooked onto her wrist. Her eyes lit up, an expression on her face that Egon had never seen. 

The sales woman smiled. “Have we made a decision?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Egon said softly.

Janine almost looked disappointed as the sales woman removed the bracelet. “I’ll gift wrap it if you’d like?”

“Please, thank you,” Egon replied.

A few minutes later, Egon and Janine we’re headed back in the general direction of the Firehouse. 

“How about let's get something for lunch?” Egon asked, pointing to a small sandwich shop. 

Janine nodded.

As they placed their orders and sat down, Egon looked at Janine. “I appreciate your help with Ashley’s gift. I think she will be very pleased.”

“Oh, you’re welcome! I’m glad you asked my opinion. That woman may have pushed that bulky bracelet on you,” Janine said.

Egon couldn’t help but notice the small crease in Janine’s brow. “Is there something wrong? Shall I return the bracelet?”

“No! No, the bracelet is perfect!” Janine said. “It’s just….nothing.”

“Please, you can tell me,” Egon gently encouraged.

She looked at him. “I just wish….I wish that...well, Phillip has never doted on me like that. You’d think for a guy who wants me to move in with him, he would be a little more giving.”

She looked down at her hands, wringing the napkin to shreds. “I’m sorry. That makes me sound so damn materialistic. I’m not...I just…..,”

“I understand what you’re saying,” Egon said. “You two have been dating for four months. If his feelings for you are truly that deep, he should want to treat you like a queen.”

Janine looked at him, tears swelling. 

“I know I would…,” he mumbled. 

Janine looked harder at Egon, not knowing how to respond to his comment. “Egon….do you….,” she trailed off.

Egon looked at her intensely. “Janine?”

“Do you…...think I should move in with him?” she said, sounding as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from her shoulders.

“I’m not sure I’m the person you need to ask,” Egon said. “But, it’s my opinion if you have to ask, then you already know.”

Janine smiled, wiping her tears away. “Thanks.”

“For What?” Egon asked.

“For being so damn nice,” she reached over and squeezed his hand lightly. 

They enjoyed their lunch together, talking about little things: the gift for his cousin, gifts Janine has received from the guys over the years (mostly gag gifts from Peter). Once they returned to the Firehouse, Peter, Winston and Ray were anxious to find out what had happened.

They followed Egon upstairs to the lab. Janine didn’t pay much attention. Nothing the guys did grabbed her attention that much anymore. 

Ray closed the lab door. Then the questions began, starting with Winston.

“What did you need Janine for?”

“Did you eat lunch together?” Ray asked.

Peter asked what they all really wanted to know: “Did you finally tell her you love her?”

Egon smiled before answering each question.

“I needed her opinion on a gift for my cousin Ashley; yes, we ate at a sandwich shop; and no, I did not tell her that.”

Peter gave Egon a sly grin but didn’t say anything. Ray and Winston just shrugged and left the lab. Peter hung back to talk to Egon privately.

“Just one more question, Spengs,” he started. 

“Yes?” Egon asked.

“I see you went to a jewelry store?” Peter gestured to the bag in Egon’s hand.

“Yes, a bracelet,” Egon replied. “Ashley’s birthday gift. But, that’s not really a question.”

“Right, here’s my question: her birthday isn’t for another five months?” Peter pointed out.

“I’m getting a head start,” Egon said, grinning.

Peter’s eyes narrowed, his sly grin spreading wider. “Yeah, But she’s only gonna be fourteen. Isn’t a bracelet like that kinda mature for her?”

Egon didn’t say anything, only grinning mischievously.

******************************  
Thursday - Mid afternoon

Egon and Janine were at the Firehouse alone. The others had gone out on a call. Egon was in the middle of an experiment. Since it was a simple bust, Peter decided to let Egon stay behind.

They had been gone for almost an hour. Egon was wrapping up his project, pleased with the outcome. With the equipment turned off, he could hear a very loud conversation between Janine and a voice Egon didn’t easily recognize. He walked quietly to the top of the staircase, careful to stay out of sight but close enough to hear everything.

“Phillip, please…,” Janine pleaded. She sounded almost in tears.

“Janine, I don’t mean to push…,” Phillip said. 

“Well, you are!” Janine screamed. “You want me to make a major life decision in a couple days?!”

Phillip sighed. “Come on ‘Neen,” he whined.

“Don’t call me that!” she yelled again. “Just…..just go…..I told you I’d make a decision by the weekend. It isn’t the weekend yet,” Janine said, almost out of breath.

“Alright, sweetie. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Phillip apologized. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

Janine smiled weakly and waved Phillip out as she sat back down at her desk. Egon waited until the door closed and waited another few seconds to make sure Phillip wasn’t returning. He then practically ran down the stairs.

“Janine? I heard yelling. Is everything alright?” Egon asked, squatting just a bit in front of Janine so he could talk to her at eye level. As he rested his hands lightly on her knees, he could feel her trembling. Then he noticed that she was having a hard time catching her breath.

“Janine, you’re having a panic attack. Listen to me...breathe slowly and deeply,” Egon instructed firmly yet gently. He demonstrated the breathing technique, encouraging her to do the same.

Slowly, Janine did, her breathing becoming more regular. Tears streamed down her face as she regained her composure. 

Egon stood and pulled one of the client chairs in front of Janine’s desk around to sit next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Feeling better?” He asked softly.

She nodded, wiping her tears with a wad of tissues. “I….I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have….gotten so….up….upset,” she struggled to speak.

“Shhh, don’t worry about that,” Egon whispered as he pulled her against his chest in a warm embrace. 

Janine relaxed, letting the tension of the moment fade away as she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Egon’s arms around her. He felt so strong and secure, yet oddly romantic. 

Soon, she calmed down enough to resume working. “How did your experiment turn out?” She asked as they pulled away from each other.

“Very well!” Egon said excitedly as he slid the chair back around in front of the desk. “With the modification I made to the ghost trap, we should be able to contain three ghosts in one trap!”

“That’s wonderful!” Janine exclaimed, clearly excited about his news. “That’ll mean you guys can get a lot more work done without having to go back and forth for the containment unit!”

Egon smiled wide. “Yes! Also, if we are in a situation where there are numerous ghosts together, we will still be able to trap them with less traps!”

Janine jumped up and down, so proud of his achievement. 

Egon was happy that she was genuinely excited. No other woman besides his mother had ever shown so much interest and pride in his work. He could tell she wasn’t just being polite; she was truly happy for him.

Soon after, the others returned from the bust. Janine had calmed down and touched up her makeup so no one else would know about her previous meltdown.

Egon updated them on the success of his experiment. Peter offered to go out for dinner to celebrate. He insisted Janine come along. She accepted, glad to spend time with them, anything to help keep her mind off her decision that she had to make soon.

***************************   
Friday - 5:00 pm

Janine had shut down her computer, and was returning upstairs from her evening check on the containment unit. She was now ready to go home. She would be calling Phillip soon with her decision. 

The Firehouse was empty: Peter was out on a date; Ray and Egon had gone to the library to do some research on an entity they were researching; and Winston was getting ready for his date with a lovely young woman he had met the previous week.

Janine reached over to cut off her desk lamp, when something caught her eye. There was a small gift wrapped box on her desk. She knew it wasn’t there before she went downstairs; someone must have left it afterwards. She smiled, opening the small note attached to the box:

“Janine, forgive me if my timing is incorrect. You know how poorly I am with decisions like this. I simply wanted you to have this; perhaps this will make it easier for you to know what you need to do. Sometimes we all need help to know when to let go. 

Always, Egon”

Janine then realized where the box came from. She opened it quickly, almost bursting into tears when she saw the beautiful bracelet inside. It was the same one she had helped Egon pick out at the store. 

“Oh Egon,” she whispered. 

*****************************  
Janine took a deep breath then picked up the phone in the living room of her apartment.

“Hello?” A man’s voice answered.

“”Hi Phillip,” she responded.

“Janine! You sound like you’ve made a decision?” He asked, hopeful.

“I just need to know something first,” Janine said. She waited a beat, took another deep breath, then released it. 

“Janine?”

“Phillip, have you ever considered treating me like your queen?”

There was a long pause on his end of the line. Finally, he spoke: 

“Janine, I’m not sure I follow…..,” Phillip said.

“That’s why I have to say No. I’m sorry, Phillip. But I can’t move in with you, not when I have feelings for someone else,” Janine confessed.

“It’s one of the Ghostbusters, isn’t it?” He asked, anger starting to rise in his voice. 

“It doesn’t matter who it is, Phillip. It’s someone who knows me well enough to know the things I like and how I want to be….need to be treated,” Janine said softly. “I am sorry, Phillip. I hope you can find someone who knows how to treat you.”

As she hung up the phone, her mind wandered to the gift box. She pulled it out of her purse, staring at it. Should she dare to hope this means what she hopes it does?

She picked up the phone and dialed. It was the backline at the Firehouse. 

“Hello?” A deep, baritone voice answered.

“Egon?” Janine asked.

“Are you alright?” He asked nervously. He was afraid she was going to have another panic attack.

“I talked to Phillip,” she said. She could practically hear Egon’s voice gasp.

“And…?” He asked. 

“I broke it off. I couldn’t do it, not when there’s someone else in my life,” she said. “Thank you for the gift.”

Egon smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“So, do you really have a cousin Ashley?” 

“Yes, But her birthday isn’t for another five months,” Egon replied. “And she’ll be fourteen.”

“Then you bought this bracelet with me in mind?” Janine asked. 

“I bought it for you,” Egon corrected her. “I wanted you to know that you are quite special to me. And, I wanted to hopefully help you with your decision.”

“It did help, thanks. Phillip didn’t know how to respond when I asked him if he could treat me like his queen,” Janine said. “Then I realized I already have someone who does.”

Egon smiled. 

Janine continued: “you’ve always been there for me. And I have been in love with you for years. But I figured I needed to move on. Your note said that you hoped the gift would help me to know when to let go. I did let go….of Phillip.”

Egon let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “I wasn’t sure which one of us you were going to let go of. I love you, Janine. I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier.”

“Doesn’t matter; you’re saying it now,” Janine purred. 

“What are you doing later tonight?” Egon asked.

“Nothing, why?” Janine asked.

Egon cleared his throat. Janine could practically hear him pulling at his shirt collar through the phone.

“Well, it’s still early. I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner?” Egon squeaked out nervously. 

“I’d love to!” Janine said softly. 

“Good! I’ll pick you up in an hour?” Egon asked.

“See you then,” Janine said.

As she hung up the phone, she looked down at her bracelet, wondering what outfit she had that would look good with it.


End file.
